New Adventure Comics Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Jess Antagonists: * cattle rustlers Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Don Coyote: "Knights of the Royal Bull, Part 2" | Synopsis2 = Don Coyote, Hamburger, and Hash find themselves on the run after a show for the King turned disastrous. They pay a fare for a boat ride to France, to hide out until the king cools off. But as it turns out, the ship they boarded was actually a slaver vessel, and the three of them are now owned by the captain until he says otherwise. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * The KingThe king is unnamed, but since Adventure Comics Vol 1 41 establishes Don Coyote's adventures in the second half of the 16th century, probably this king is * scoundrels captain * slave ship captain Locations: * ** | Writer3_1 = Alex Lovy | Penciler3_1 = Alex Lovy | Inker3_1 = Alex Lovy | StoryTitle3 = Dale Daring: "The Tsin Lee Incident, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = Ali leads Dale through the dense foliage, bringing her to the palace of Tsin Lee. Her father is being held somewhere inside. The Chinese tell him if he does not tell them the location of the weapons cache, he will be brutally tortured. Captain Brewster makes a rendezvous with Dale and Ali on the outskirts, as the three plan their attack strategy. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ali Antagonists: * Tsin Lee ** his many henchmen Other Characters: * Captain Brewster * Mr. Daring Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler4_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker4_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle4 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 9" | Synopsis4 = Sandor searches the palace for his friend Elaka, but he has been spotted by one of Rajah Maharajah's servants, who hastens to the throne room to report the intrusion. Rajah rejoices at the news, for he has laid traps and scattered guards, throughout the palace interior. Sandor falls thru a trapdoor, recovers, grapples down a jailer, steals his keys, and opens a door. Beyond it are a narrow passageway and a stone stairway. But before he enters, Sandor hears the steps of guards, coming down the stairs. Sandor steps back, into the shadows. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spear-men Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Palace of Rajah Maharajah | StoryTitle5 = A Tale of Two Cities, Episode 9 | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer5_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler5_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker5_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker6_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle6 = Blood Pearls, Part 6 | Synopsis6 = Still being chased by the spirit of Tsao-Chung, Baslyn tries escaping to the big city of New York. He believes that the crowd of people will make him harder to find. But the Chinaman appears again, this time with a blade. He slashes Baslyn's throat, killing him. When the strange Chinaman meets up with the high priest, it is learned that he is Tsao Chung's brother, come to avenge his death at the hands of Baslyn. Confident that his brother's soul is at peace, the Chinaman vanishes back into the night. | Appearing6 = Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tsao-Chung's brother. | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = Steve and the others run for shore, where a schooner awaits them. Devachan, from high in his palace, watches them escape. But one of the last Zoanthroids attacks him. Devachan fights his way over to the fateful lever... Steve and the rest have just gotten the boat away from the shoreline when a massive explosion erupts from the island. When the smoke clears, Dolorosa Isle is no more. The small boat and its crew escaped in time, but it was doubtful that anything on the island survived. But among the rubble, the form of Devachan is seen moving... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Bromberg ** his Zoanthroids Antagonists: * Devachan Other Characters: * Sam * Myra Rutherford * Keith Roland * Captain Iudo Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile *** Devachan's Palace | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = 17-20 on the Black, Part 13 | Synopsis8 = Jim starts to think about what he should do with his money now that he has quit gambling. Kim suggests they go into business together. They choose to become suppliers of tools and equipment for mining companies up in Alaska, where large quantities of gold exist. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker9_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle9 = The Vikings: "Episode 13" | Synopsis9 = The Druids prepare the fire for the sacrifice of Sundgrid. The slave girl, Elsa, has been given a message to deliver to Ivar from Sundgrid, but Hasylwyn intercepts it. Thinking she will soon be rescued, Sundgrid starts to sing a song, which is overheard by the Druids. It moves them so much, that Hasylwyn decides that she is of Druid birth, and therefore should be allowed to live among them. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** his Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * Haslwyn ** his Druids * Elsa Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Castaway Island: "Episode 12" | Synopsis10 = Jim Shark is able to elude Blackface and his men by using the confusing network of cavern tunnels. Giving up on the pursuit, Blackface gets a hunch that the girl, Sally, may have been held in the old temple. A short time taken to subdue the Indian guards, the gang enters the temple's sacrificial chamber, only to be awed by the jewels and gems kept within. But they will have to stay on the island with their stolen riches, because Blackface's Schooner has been pulled onto the land, and the sail's been taken! | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal * Antagonists: * Blackface ** henchmen * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Sally Mason Vehicles: * Shark's schooner | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle11 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Temptation" | Synopsis11 = The men left back on the ship are contemplating stealing the gold that Spinniker found. They find him studying a species of flea, putting him in a position that makes it easy for them to knock him out. However, when they try to make off with the treasure, Sternpipe catches up to them and he isn't pleased. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 8" | Synopsis12 = To avoid any further Mongol attacks, Ian and Reilly lead the caravan to an old, half-ruined monastery. The courtyard is big enough to contain their animals, and the walls are thick, but nobody likes this place. A cold drizzle drives them inside, but it's disturbing that such a shelter would be completely empty of people. Ian posts sentries at the gate and in the towers, then he and Ken Murphy explore the place. The weird and murky main temple is peopled only by hideous statues of demons and gods. Just then, a hollow ringing boom, like a distant iron bell, is heard. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Other Characters: * Cossacks, 9 or more ** Cossack Korsky * Caravan Master ** drovers, bearers, cooks, etc. Items: * Statues of gods and demons Locations: * ** half-ruined monastery | Writer13_1 = Al Zoesch | Penciler13_1 = Bill Carney | Inker13_1 = Bill Carney | StoryTitle13 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete, Part 5" | Synopsis13 = Their last escape attempt having been unsuccessful, Harry and Foo Chow come up with a new plan. Their escape is about to come to fruition but, unfortunately for them, Slugger has figured out the plan beforehand, and shows them he is more than ready to stop it. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Antagonists: * Slugger Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler14_1 = Sven Elven | Inker14_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle14 = Foe of the Borgias | Synopsis14 = Rafael was eating his dinner one night, when an assassin crept up behind him. Thanks to Rafael's quick reflexes, he was able to fight off the attacker, and learn from him that his beloved princess Yolanda was being held prisoner by Malatesta, who had ordered his murder. Rafael then fended off an attack on his castle by the combined forces of Borgia and Malatesta, by tricking the two armies into betraying each other. With his home safe for the moment, Rafael rode off to Malatesta's fortress to rescue the woman he loved. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Rafael Colonna Antagonists: * Ascanio Malatesta * Other Characters: * Princess Yolanda Locations: * , early | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Federal Men: "Mad Knife-Killer Spreads Terror" | Synopsis15 = Steve investigates a sudden rise in dope sales. When he follows a dope dealer back to his supplier, Steve gets captured by the drug peddler and tied up. But he is able to use his intelligence to manipulate the dope sellers into distrusting each other, and get them into a fight. Steve escapes his bonds and knocks out both men, calling headquarters to tell them now that the main suppliers are out of business, it will be easier to round up the small fry. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sammy * other dope peddler | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Title on cover is "NEW Adventure COMICS"; title in indicia is still "New Comics". * Last issue for Blood Pearls by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson & Munson Paddock. * Absent this issue is Cal 'n' Alec by Bill Patrick, which returns next issue. * Last issue for Cap'n Spinniker by Tom Cooper. * Absent this issue is Captain Quick by Sven Elven, which returns next issue. * Last issue for Castaway Island by Tom Cooper. ** Larry again does not appear in this issue's story. * After this issue Dale Daring drops out until New Adventure Comics #16, with the Writer/Artist changing from Alex Lovy to Will Ely. * The variety of dope is not identified, in Federal Men by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, but it is in powder form and consumed via hypodermic needle. * Foe of the Borgias by Sven Elven seems to set up a series, but there is no next chapter. * Absent this issue is She by Sven Elven, which returns next issue. * Last issue for 17-20 on the Black by Tom Cooper. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Do You Know? (random facts) illustrated by Henry Kiefer ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "Marmion and Douglas" by Sir Walter Scott, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great by Alger ** "International Good Neighbor Club" (text article & membership application) ** It's a Dern Lie: "Singing Quidder Fish" by Bill Patrick ** Laughing At Life (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Mister Doode by Hal Sherman ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Alger ** Trissie (gag strip) ** Sam The Porter: "Word From the Rear Rank" Alger ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp and Sam The Porter strips as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = }}